One Last Time
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Pilihan berat harus ditanggung Itachi yang merupakan seorang mata-mata ganda dari desa Konohagakure dan klan Uchiha. Ia dipaksa untuk membantai klannya sendiri untuk kepentingan perdamaian. Untuk menghilangkan keraguan dalam hati, ia memulainya dengan seorang gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai. / Itachi & Izumi / DLDR!


Title : One Last Time

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : Non-OOC, Typo(s), Non-AU, Straight, Het

Pairing : ItaIzu

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **A/N :** This is my take on the night Izumi died, it takes place after Tobi chains Izumi as seen in Shippuden 455, in Itachi Shinden arc. But it'll be totally different from the anime ;)

Enjoy!

Malam itu langit terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Gemuruh mulai bersuara mengeluarkan gelegaran yang terdengar mengerikan. Pilihan berat harus di tanggung oleh seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun. Di usianya yang masih sangat belia ia harus menerima beban yang amat berat untuk ia tanggung sendiri di pundaknya.

 _"Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Membantai seluruh klan Uchiha kecuali adik kecilmu, Sasuke. Atau desa akan mengambil tindakan untuk menghabisi klan Uchiha termasuk dirimu. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya karena kau adalah mata-mata ganda, Itachi."_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya. Kini ia telah mengambil sebuah keputusan yang menurutnya adalah yang terbaik untuk klan Uchiha. Ia mengambil pilihan pertama untuk membunuh seluruh anggota klan kecuali Sasuke. Itachi tahu bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Mau dikata apa, ia diberi buah simalakama. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir sekarang, jika ia tidak melakukannya malam ini juga, akan terjadi perang saudara di Konohagakure dan negara lain akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang desa. Itachi mengalami trauma hebat akan perang. Ia akan melakukan hal apapun untuk mencegah terjadinya perang.

Itachi berdiri di depan gerbang perbatasan distrik Uchiha dengan desa. Ia memandang nanar ke arah gerbang tinggi itu. Ia akan mengakhiri segalanya malam ini. Kudeta yang di dalangi oleh sang Ayah akan berakhir malam ini. Hatinya berkecamuk tidak jelas memikirkan apa yang akan ia hadapi di depan. Merenggut nyawa para saudaranya sendiri.

Sunyi. Tak ada siapapun di distrik tengah malam itu. Itachi menyusuri jalanan distrik Uchiha yang sepi. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di pintunya. Itachi mendekati pintu itu. Membukanya perlahan. Gelap. Mungkin penghuninya telah terlelap. Bagus. Itu akan semakin memudahkan Itachi untuk melakukan misinya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah cahaya yang arahnya dari pojok ruangan. Untuk mencari tahu, Itachi berjalan menyusuri lorong itu.

Itachi mengatur napasnya perlahan. Ia mendengar dua orang wanita tengah bercakap-cakap. Salah satunya adalah suara seseorang yang begitu ia kenal dan yang satu lagi adalah suara Ibunya. Itachi menatap lantai kayu itu dengan tatapan sedih nan bersalah. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Itachi menendang kotak sampah yang dekat dengannya.

"Apa itu?" Ujar seorang gadis.

"Biar Ibu memeriksanya." Kata sang Ibu.

Karena tahu apabila pengalihan perhatiannya berhasil, Itachi memasuki ruangan di samping untuk sementara menyembunyikan diri. Suara pintu geser itu terbuka menampakkan seorang paruh baya. Itachi keluar dari persembunyiannya namun sebelum wanita paruh baya itu berteriak melihat Itachi, pemuda berambut panjang itu 'menarik'nya dengan Sharingan.

"Ibu, sampahnya sudah dibereskan… Itachi- _kun_?" Gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut melihat kehadiran Itachi di rumahnya.

Gadis itu terperangah, "Ke-Kenapa?"

Uchiha Izumiㅡteman dekat Itachi sejak kecil. Sama seperti para gadis lainnya, Izumi sudah tergila-gila pada Itachi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di Akademi. Keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih karena Itachi terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya di ANBU. Ya, meskipun begitu, banyak orang menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Secara penampilan ia cantik dengan kulit putih, rambut panjang sepinggang, dan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Layaknya keturunan darah Uchiha, ia juga memiliki mata _onyx_ seperti Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi- _kun_?" Izumi memandang Ibunya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan Itachi berada di hadapannya.

Itachi mengumpulkan seluruh Chakranya. Ia tak mampu lagi mendengarkan kalimat Izumi. Setelah seluruh Chakranya terkumpul dan fokus di matanya, Itachi membuka matanya. Sharingan di aktifkan. Tsukuyomi.

Izumi terpaku, dia tak bisa melawannya. Dia menempatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Genjutsunya. Tsukuyomi adalah jenis Genjutsu dimana Itachi mempunyai total kendali terhadap ruang dan waktu. Ini adalah kekuatan Itachi yang bangkit saat dia membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Setiap waktu yang dihabiskan di dunia nyata adalah seperseribu dari seperseribu dan dari seperseribunya waktu yang di habiskan dalam dunia Tsukuyomi. (1 dibagi dengan 1.000 sebanyak tiga kali, totalnya adalah 0,000000001/detik hasilnya sama dengan satu milyar per detik. Satu milyar detik sama dengan tiga puluh satu tahun, dalam waktu satu detik di dunia nyata. Jadi, Izumi hidup lebih dari tiga puluh satu tahun di dunia Tsukuyomi).

 ***Tsukuyomi World Begins***

"Itachi- _kun_." Seru Izumi dari luar rumah Itachi.

Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu memanggil nama seorang pemuda tampan yang amat ia gilai dengan nada cerianya. Pipinya merona kala melihat pintu geser itu terbuka dan menampakkan Itachi berdiri disana. Izumi tersenyum manis. Itachi sangat tampan hari itu. Oh, tidak hanya hari itu, ia selalu terlihat tampan setiap harinya.

"Apa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

"Oh? Baiklah." Jawab Izumi antusias.

Pasalnya setelah begitu lama saling dekat, Itachi dan Izumi jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kesibukan Itachi di ANBU. Banyaknya misi yang harus ia jalani membuatnya kurang bergaul dengan banyak orang. Satu-satunya teman terdekat yang dimiliki Itachi hanyalah Izumi seorang. Dan Izumi bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Oh, tunggu. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan alat ninjaku. Tunggu sebentar." Titah Itachi.

Mereka akan melakukan latihan bersama tepatnya Izumi yang meminta Itachi untuk melatihnya dengan jurus Shuriken yang belum begitu Izumi kuasai. Meskipun gadis itu adalah seorang Chuunin, namun ia kurang terampil dalam hal bela diri. Izumi terlalu lembut untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau kekasih Itachi?" Tanya Ayah ItachiㅡUchiha Fugaku yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Izumi.

"Apa? Akuㅡ"

"Dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Aku harap kau tidak menyerah padanya." Tambah Fugaku kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Izumi.

Izumi tertegun dengan kalimat Fugaku. Kekasih? Bahkan Izumi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Ayah Itachi memotongnya begitu saja. Itu adalah apa yang sangat diharapkan oleh Izumi untuk menjadi kekasih Itachi. Gadis itu sangat menyukai Itachi tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Entahlah, dengan setiap gestur yang ia perlihatkan pada Itachi, apakah pemuda itu menyadari atau tidak.

"Ayo, Izumi!" Ajak Itachi yang sudah siap.

Izumi masih menatap dengan tatapan kosong, "Izumi!" Itachi sedikit menepuk bahu Izumi.

"Oh, Itachi- _kun_." Izumi sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi sedikit terkekeh.

"Tidak ada." Izumi menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Disinilah sekarang mereka. Berlatih di tempat latihan Itachi sewaktu ia kecil. Dia sering melakukan latihan Shuriken di tempat itu baik seorang diri atau bersama Uchiha Shisui. Tempatnya sangat nyaman dan tenang. Sangat jarang orang lewat di tempat itu hingga memudahkannya untuk konsentrasi ketika melempar Shuriken. Kalau dulu hanya dirinya dan Shisui yang mengetahui tempat itu, kini Itachi membiarkan satu orang menggunakan tempat itu untuk berlatih.

Izumi terus melempar Shuriken ke sasaran yang terletak di berbagai tempat. Masih dalam tahap mudah. Sasarannya hanyalah berada di batang pohon yang berbeda tempat. Meskipun begitu, menurut Izumi, hal tersebut sangat sulit dilakukan padahal Shuriken adalah senjata yang sangat melekat dengan klan Uchiha. Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia membangkitkan Sharingannya, ia selalu pingsan.

"Bukan begitu caranya." Ujar Itachi seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan mengarah ke Izumi. Ia melempar beberapa buah Shuriken dari satu tangan yang entah muncul dari mana. Tepat sasaran. Mengagumkan. Meskipun melakukannya dengan satu tangan, Itachi mampu mengenai semua sasaran tepat di tengah lingkaran merahnya.

"Begitu." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum manis pada Izumi.

"Mengagumkan." Puji Izumi.

Itachi kembali tersenyum mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut Izumi. Jarang sekali melihat Itachi menunjukkan wajah ekspresif seperti itu. Ia sangat jarang tersenyum kecuali pada adiknyaㅡUchiha Sasuke. Izumi termasuk golongan yang beruntung karena selalu mendapat senyuman mahal Itachi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lihat aku." Izumi bersiap dengan beberapa Shuriken di kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu. Jangan ceroboh!" Cegah Itachi.

 _'Brug!'_

Wajah Izumi memerah sempurna sekarang. Karena kecerobohannya ia membuat dirinya terjatuh dan kaki kirinya terkilir. Bukan hal itu yang membuat wajah Izumi memerah. Ia merasa malu pada Itachi yang sekarang menggendongnya di punggung. Izumi merasa seperti seorang anak kecil sekarang. Ah, bahkan untuk melempar Shuriken pun ia sangat payah. Sepertinya ia tidak cocok menjadi seorang Kunoichi.

"Itachi- _kun_ , aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa menurunkanku." Ucap Izumi pelan.

"Sudahlah. Ini keinginanku." Jawab Itachi.

"Eh?" Izumi dibuat bingung.

Itachi tidak menjawab gumaman Izumi yang menunjukkan sebuah kebingungan. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan sepertinya ogah untuk membiarkan Izumi berjalan dengan kakinya yang terluka. Izumi menatap wajah Itachi yang dapat ia lihat dari arah samping. Tanpa sadar ia membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar di punggung tegap Itachi. Hangat. Persis seperti saat kecil dulu ia sering digendong oleh mendiang Ayahnya.

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Itachi dan Izumi semakin dekat setiap harinya. Meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih, namun keduanya saling mengerti dan memperhatikan. Izumi yang memang sejak lama sudah menyukai Itachi terus berpikir apakah Itachi paham dengan perasannya atau tidak.

Pagi itu cahaya matahari terlihat sangat cerah. Izumi membuka pintu depan rumahnya untuk menghirup udara segar yang berhembus lembut membelai rambut panjangnya. Semenit kemudian ia memasang tampang sedikit terkejut ketika melihat setangkai bunga mawar lengkap dengan secarik surat tergeletak tepat di dekat kakinya.

 _"Datanglah ke tempat dimana pertama kali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil memakan dango."-Uchiha Itachi_

Izumi membulatkan matanya membaca tulisan tangan itu. Ia tersenyum lalu menghirup wangi bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Gadis itu tak menyangka jika Itachi akan melakukan hal yang tidak biasa kepadanya. Apa artinya? Apakah penantiannya selama ini akan terbayar? Izumi bahagia.

Ketika sampai di sebuah danau yang tenang nan nyaman, Izumi membawa manik _onyx_ nya untuk mencari seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang ke tempat itu. Izumi tahu persis jika tempat yang dimaksud Itachi adalah danau indah dimana kakinya berpijak sekarang. Karena di situlah pertama kali mereka 'berkencan' sambil memakan dango saat berusia 8 tahun.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri tegap menghadap ke arah danau. Ia berpakaian rapi dengan baju _oversized_ berwarna merah _maroon_ dan _outer_ hitam. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat rendah sedikit tersibak karena angin. Izumi tersenyum lembut melihat sosok tersebut. Benar. Dia adalah pangeran yang selama ini bertahta di hati Izumi.

Gadis berambut coklat itu melangkah menghampiri sang pemuda. Derap langkahnya cukup terdengar dan sontak Itachi menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Izumi. Itachi melemparkan sebuah senyuman hangat nan manja kepada Izumi. Sangat tampan. Semua orang mengakui itu.

"Itachi- _kun_ , ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Izumi pelan.

Izumi berhenti dari langkahnya karena Itachi sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Itachi memicingkan matanya lalu segera menarik pelan tangan Izumi untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, "Tempatmu adalah di sampingku. Bukan di belakangku." Tegas Itachi.

"Itachi- _kun_ …" Ucap Izumi lirih.

Tak disangka. Itachi bersikap lembut padanya. Kalimatnya barusan benar-benar membuat hati Izumi menghangat dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sekarang. Ribuan kupu-kupu seperti tengah berterbangan di perutnya. Ia ingin menitikkan air mata sekarang. Bolehkah? Izumi amat terharu.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita ke tempat ini?" Tanya Itachi dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Izumi.

"Hn." Izumi mengangguk mantap.

Kedua insan itu membawa mata mereka melihat pemandangan indah danau yang terhampar luas di depan. Tempat inilah saksi dimana mereka untuk pertama kalinya saling bercengkerama. Tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya wajah Itachi memerah karena seorang gadis kecil yang menggodanya. Dimana Itachi selalu gugup ketika harus mengucapkan sebuah kata.

Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari kantung di bajunya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pinggiran berwarna _rose gold_. Ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan _band_ emas putih dan _setting_ permata yang menghiasi. Izumi sedikit membuka bibirnya. Bingung dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan.

"Izumi, menikahlah denganku." Kata Itachi tanpa ragu.

Manik Izumi melebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Menikah? Apa benar Itachi memintanya untuk menjadi istrinya? Matanya memerah. Ia siap menumpahkan air matanya sekarang. _Tes!_ Setitik air mata terjatuh menyusuri pipi putihnya.

"Izumi?" Itachi bingung melihat Izumi yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Izumi sambil menghapus air matanya dengan agak kasar.

Tanpa melakukan banyak tindakan, Itachi memasang cincin itu ke jari manis Izumi tanpa persetujuan sang empunya. Lagipula tidak perlu berpikir, Izumi akan dengan senang hati menerima lamaran Itachi. Izumi menatap jarinya yang sekarang telah terlingkar sebuah benda yang sangat berarti disana. Ia menatapnya cukup lama hingga akhirnya beralih ke _onyx_ Itachi.

"Maafkan aku…" Tutur Itachi lembut.

"Tidak." Izumi menggeleng.

Izumi tahu benar dengan maksud dari kalimat Itachi. Pemuda itu merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia tidak peka dengan apa yang telah Izumi lakukan padanya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan misinya hingga melupakan seseorang yang selalu berada di belakang untuk menyemangati dan memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Kembali Izumi menangis bahagia. Kali ini lebih banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan. Akhirnya, penantiannya berakhir. Itachi memberikan sebuah cincin 'pengikat komitmen' yang artinya ia adalah milik Itachi dan dirinya tidak terbuka untuk pria lain lagi. Itachi menarik Izumi ke dalam pelukannya. Ini adalah pelukan yang pertama bagi keduanya setelah bertahun-tahun saling dekat.

 _"Terima kasih."_

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah Itachi melamar Izumi, tibalah saatnya dimana hari sakral yang menjadi hari bahagia bagi setiap pasangan di dunia tiba. Izumi telah melepas segala tanggung jawabnya di dunia Shinobi. Ia pensiun menjadi Kunoichi dan akan fokus untuk menjadi istri Itachi. Tidak merasakan proses berpacaran, keduanya sudah sangat mantap untuk membina rumah tangga. Apa yang harus di pertimbangkan lagi ketika dua orang telah saling jatuh cinta dan siap untuk menikah? Begitu pula dengan mereka, daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk berpacaran dan tidak memiliki ikatan resmi, keduanya bisa merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta ketika sudah menjadi suami istri.

Hari itu tepat ketika usia Izumi menginjak 20 tahun, pernikahan dilaksanakan. Kado terindah dalam hidupnya adalah untuk mendapatkan Itachi menjadi pemimpin dalam langkah hidup selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku telah banyak menyakitimu." Ujar Itachi.

Izumi menggeleng pelan mendengar penuturan Itachi. Pemuda itu terlalu sering meminta maaf padanya dibanding mengatakan hal yang lain. Izumi sadar bahwa Itachi bukanlah tipe romantis dengan kata-katanya yang seperti pujangga. Namun, dengan setiap kelembutan yang dilakukan Itachi padanya, itu telah menunjukkan segalanya.

"Aku, Uchiha Izumi, menerimamu sebagai suamiku. Pria yang akan selalu berada di sisiku mulai hari ini, besok, lusa dan seterusnya. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu hingga rambut kita tak hitam lagi. Aku bersumpah akan selalu menjadi pengantinmu." Air mata menetes dari mata Izumi.

Izumi menangis bahagia. Ia tersedu-sedu. Kini Itachi telah menjadi miliknya. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan? Nikmat mana lagi yang di dustakan? Segalanya telah sempurna dalam kehidupannya. Ia akan menikmati hidup sebagai Nyonya Uchiha Itachi mulai sekarang. Izumi tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia terlalu bahagia.

Setelah saling memasangkan cincin ke pasangan masing-masing, Itachi mengecup bibir Izumi lembut. Ciuman pertama mereka diiringi tepuk tangan dari banyaknya orang yang hadir di hari pernikahan mereka. Dua puluh tahun telah dijalani Izumi, ini adalah moment paling membahagiakan dari goresan tinta kehidupannya.

Hari-hari mulai dijalani dua orang anak manusia yang baru saja merengkuh indahnya pernikahan. Keduanya menjalani dengan cinta setiap harinya. Wajar saja karena mereka tidak menjali proses berpacaran sebelumnya hingga mereka baru merasakan indahnya sekarang. Izumi tak lagi berjalan di belakang Itachi seperti dulu. Itachi selalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk Izumi dan mengajaknya berjalan di sisinya.

Sebulan berlalu sejak hari pernikahan mereka. Izumi kini telah mengandung buah cinta pertamanya bersama sang suamiㅡItachi. Izumi tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan dipercaya Tuhan untuk menjadi orangtua dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Ia dan Itachi amat bersyukur atas pemberian itu.

Selama kehamilan anak pertama, Itachi semakin perhatian dan lebh protektif pada Izumi. Ia sering menolak misi jarak jauh dan jangka panjang dengan alasan kehamilan istrinya. Sulung Uchiha itu semakin lembut dan hangat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena naluri sebagai seorang Ayah sudah muncul dalam dirinya.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Itachi menggenggam tangan wanitanya erat.

"Itachi- _kun_..." Ucap Izumi sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Sembilan bulan telah dijalani Izumi sebagai seorang wanita hamil. Kini saatnya ia harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk buah hatinya. Ada perasaan bahagia dan takut dalam benaknya. Itachi selalu setia disana menggenggam erat tangan halusnya. Kehangatan itu membawa sedikit ketenangan dalam hatinya.

Di erangan kesakitan terakhirnya itu terdengar suara malaikat kecil yang menangis sangat keras. Suara itu terdengar hingga ke luar ruangan membuat semua yang menunggu mengucapkan syukur. Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dengan segera pria tampan itu masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin dan mendapati istrinya dan sang anak dalam keadaan sehat.

"Laki-laki, Tuan." Ujar seorang perawat wanita.

Manik _onyx_ Itachi menatap anaknya yang kini berada di pelukan sang Ibu dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Itachi mendekat. Ia tersenyum pada Izumi dan berkata bahwa Izumi sangat hebat. Tak lupa pula ia mengatakan terima kasih karena telah membuat hidupnya sempurna dengan menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk menggendong puteranya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Izumi lalu memindahkan anaknya ke lengan Itachi.

Itachi menyentuh buah hati pertamanya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah penuh haru. Ketika puteranya menggeliat dan sedikit masuk ke dalam gendongan Itachi, pria itu menitikkan air mata. Ia bahagia karena telah menjadi seorang Ayah yang masih berusia awal dua puluhan. Tak masalah. Ia sudah siap untuk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kehidupan rumah tangga Itachi dan Izumi sudah sempurna. Mereka memiliki putera dan puteri yang hebat dan sangat membanggakan. Ya, lima tahun setelah kelahiran anak pertamanya, Izumi kembali melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik seperti dirinya. Kini, anak-anak mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa. Secara otomatis Itachi dan Izumi sudah tidak muda lagi.

Kedua anak mereka telah masing-masing berkeluarga. Ada kesedihan kala harus melepaskan kepergian mereka. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka dikaruniai anak, kini mereka berhasil membesarkan anak-anak mereka dan akhirnya harus melepas untuk kebahagiaan.

Izumi tersenyum lembut menatap ke arah danau itu. Itachi di sisinya. Rambut mereka tidak lagi hitam. Pasangan suami istri itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang digunakan saat Itachi melamar Izumi di danau tersebut. Izumi menatap suaminya yang masih saja terlihat rupawan meskipun dengan usianya yang telah menginjak paruh baya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi yang menyadari tatapan sang istri.

"Umm… Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir, betapa tempat ini sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan cinta kita, 'kan?" Izumi kembali membawa _onyx_ nya menatap hamparan danau.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi singkat.

Itachi membelai rambut panjang istrinya. Izumi masih tetap terlihat cantik dan tak pernah berubah. Izumi adalah orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Bagi Itachi, Izumi adalah sosok gadis itu yang dulu selalu membuatnya gugup ketika akan berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Itachi.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Izumi menyentuh pipi tirus Itachi.

Itachi dan Izumi berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta mereka selain maut. Janji pernikahan mereka akan selalu mereka simpan dalam hati paling dalam untuk selalu saling mencintai baik dalam suka ataupun duka. Mengarungi bahtera rumah tungga hingga menua. Dan akan terus seperti itu hingga waktu akan menjemput mereka ke tempat Tuhan.

 _"Aku bahagia."_

 ***Tsukuyomi World Ends***

Seperti baru saja keluar dari dalam air, Itachi terengah-engah. Karena begitu banyaknya Chakra yang ia gunakan membuat tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Menggunakan Genjutsu jenis Tsukuyomi dengan waktu yang lama membuat penggunanya mengalami risiko besar. Sulung Uchiha itu mencoba mengatur napasnya dengan sulit.

Uchiha Izumi terpaku namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Dengan cepat sebelum menyentuh lantai, Itachi menyangga tubuh Izumi hingga kini posisi gadis itu berada dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi terdiam sambil masih terus memeluk tubuh lemah itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Izumi lirih.

Itachi membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan tersebut. Suara Izumi terdengar sangat parau dan memilukan. Sharingannya telah ia tarik kembali. Kini, hanya ada _onyx_ yang penuh dengan air mata. Itachi berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sebelum keraguan kembali mendominasi, Itachi segera menarik pedang yang terletak di belakang punggungnya. Ia sedikit meregangkan pelukannya dengan tubuh Izumi lalu dengan cepat ia menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke organ vital Izumi. Dengan mengenai langsung organ vital, akan meminimalisir rasa sakit sebelum kematian.

Tepat saat pedangnya menembus tubuh Izumi, segala harapan dan keinginan terhapus begitu saja dalam diri Itachi. Pupus sudah segalanya. Ia telah memasuki lembah dosa yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Terlalu dalam hingga ia tak bisa meraih cahaya terang lagi. Darah menetes di ujung pedang Itachi dan juga keluar dari pinggiran bibir Izumi.

"Terima kasih, Itachi- _kun_. Kau telah memberikan kehidupan seperti yang aku inginkan." Ulasan senyum masih terlihat di wajah Izumi yang mulai memucat.

Itachi sejenak memejamkan matanya. Air mata telah membasahi pipinya, "Tidak. Aku yang berhutang terima kasih padamu. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Maafkan aku…"

Segera Itachi melepaskan tusukan pedangnya hingga membuat Izumi mengerang sakit. Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh gadis itu melemas seiring dengan hembusan napas terakhirnya yang diiringi dengan senyuman lebar. Itachi kembali menyangga tubuh Izumi lalu meletakkannya di lantai dengan lembut.

Tubuh Itachi bergetar hebat. Ia telah melakukannya pada seorang gadis yang diam-diam selama ini juga ia cintai meskipun Izumi tidak mengetahuinya. Itachi berharap, semoga dengan apa yang telah ia berikan pada Izumi melalui Tsukuyomi tadi dapat menjelaskan segalanya bahwa Itachi juga mencintainya.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Izumi, ia terduduk lemah. Itachi menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata menetes membasahi lantai dari kayu tersebut. Izumi merupakan orang pertama yang ia bunuh malam itu. Dengan memulainya dari Izumi, ia telah menghapus segala keraguan dalam hatinya. Pikiran telah dipatahkan, berikutnya tubuh akan mengikuti. Mulai dari malam itu, Itachi akan berjalan dalam kegelapan yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

First of all, I wanna say Happy Eid Adha for anyone who celebrate it! Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Semoga sejarah Nabi Ibrahim AS dan Nabi Ismail AS dapat menjadi peninggalan berharga yang menjadi teladan bagi semua umat Muslim seluruh dunia. Amin ^^

Hayo hayo yang masih sering nyalahin Obito- _kun_ atas kematian Izumi, _better_ kalian baca novel Itachi Shinden dulu deh ya ;) _Although_ , belum terbit di Indonesia, tapi kalian bisa baca yang versi online kok kalo kalian sering browsing ^^ Anime buat kesalahan fatal dengan mengkambing hitamkan Obito- _kun_. Padahal sebenarnya Itachi yang membunuh Izumi sendiri loh, genks! Dan juga, aku belum pernah baca full novelnya, jadi, _setting_ kematian Izumi di sini murni dari pikiran aku sendiri. Yah, kalo mau lihat yang aslinya tungguin aja deh novelnya terbit di Indonesia ya :) Eh, itu ada penggalan Quran Surat Ar-Rahman sedikit. Yang mana hayo? Haha XD Ohya, genks. Kalo kalian baca fanfic ini lewat komputer atau laptop atau app ffn di android, kalian bisa lihat _cover art_ fanfic ini yang manis banget deh :3 Itu karya lyovanself di DeviantArt. _You guys should check it out!_ Hmm, aku sadar, aku udah terlalu banyak buat oneshot _recently_. Jadi, aku akan mulai fokus ke '14 Dating To Love' setelah ini. Mungkin, akhir pekan akan aku update. Okeh, jangan lupa review! _Sankyuu!_

Btw, anime Naruto Shippuden udah mau tamat. _How do you guys feel?_ ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
